Just a Fallacy: Cataclysm
Just a Fallacy: Cataclysm is an MOBA(Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) that draws inspiration from the likes of League of Legends and Vainglory. It is based on the RP Just a Fallacy. Overview The game, like all MOBAs, allows players to play together online all around the world(it's in the name, after all). It features multiple modes of gameplay, all of which have different objectives, whether it's to destroy a specific object or location, escort an entity or other units to safety, or simply be the first team to reach a target score. There are a multitude of maps to play on, each with different gimmicks and terrain. Players choose one Hero out of a full roster of Heroes. Heroes are arranged into two factions: The Resistance and L.E.G.I.O.N. Every Hero has a unique set of stats, strengths, weaknesses, Abilities, and Ultimates. When first unlocked, Heroes start at Level 1 and are rather weak, though they will gather EXP, level up, and become stronger over time. Upon leveling up, in addition to a general stat increase, they will also receive three Skill points(the exceptions are at Levels 5, 10, 15, and 20, where the character receives five Skill points), which can be used to upgrade Abilities and Ultimates further. The maximum level is 20. Game Modes Maps Classic Maps Diagrams for these maps are coming soon. Minions Both spawnpoints will periodically generate minions that will aid the Heroes in battle. Heroes Heroes are divided into seven classes; each Hero gets two classes describing their Abilities and general playstyle. *'Offensive:' These characters, true to their name, are very aggressive. They can easily dish out high damage per second, and are invaluable in taking out Defensive Heroes and objectives. *'Defensive:' These characters defend key locations and Heroes, and keep the enemy from progressing. Many characters in this class have Abilities that can slow or stop opponents. *'Support:' These characters keep others in good shape and provide buffs. They tend to have low health and don't have the best damage per second, but their healing capabilities and buffs can easily turn the tide of the battle. *'Technician:' These characters are frail, but they are useful. Technicians primarily build and/or summon objects to aid the team in battle. They can also defend against occasional single-target eliminators and disruptors. *'Tank:' They are slow, but they are very strong and durable, though most tend to also have one movement-based Ability to help them cover more ground. They absorb huge amounts of damage and protect weaker Heroes. *'Saboteur:' These characters are just annoying, constantly heckling the opponents with debuffs, status effects, traps, you name it. They disrupt the enemies' plan, making them easier to pick off. Fortunately, most tend to go down quickly. *'Assassin:' These characters shoot first, and ask no questions. While their Health is usually very low, they excel in taking out opponents one by one, killing them quickly and efficiently and ridding the team of any possible nuicanses. The Resistance Miyagi, Penelopea, Sunny, Aria, Immorticia, TanKing, Wall-Knight, and Bright Sporrin are all available at the start of the game. The rest must be unlocked. L.E.G.I.O.N. Leeroy, Rosa, Natalia, Super Brainz, Bitey, Emma, Fright Knight, and Sulphur are all available at the start of the game. The rest must be unlocked. Category:Games Category:MOBAs